


笼鸟 Bird in Cage

by Againsthe



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe





	笼鸟 Bird in Cage

“我的小鸟儿。”

药师已经远不记得他第一次被这么呼唤究竟是什么时候了。那时他们讨论着先前铁堡动物园里新进的一批展品，作为首席医官救护车当然有资格进入这座阶级宫殿。药师兴趣不大，只是也不会刻意拒绝救护车的邀约。当这个话题即将结束，即将转入几个循环日前的一场爆炸袭击时，救护车突然退出对话开始思考。  
“你们不觉得那个东西和药师有点像吗？一对翅膀，颜色也很像。”  
四下里唰地寂静下来，同桌的人面面相觑，摸不准喜怒无常的首席医官又想说些什么。  
只有紧挨着坐在他下手的药师面无表情地驳他：“是吗？可我觉得我和那种恶心的有机质小东西一点儿都不像。”  
救护车大笑起来，然后，就像一贯的，他收住了笑，把身边的次席搂过去，贴着他的接收器亲昵地说：“不，你说了不算，亲爱的。”  
药师也笑了，扭过头，甚至轻巧地吻了一下首席的嘴角。  
“我知道。”他说。他当然知道，他们是老同学，是老同事，也是老恋人。救护车的脾性没有人比他更了解，在他开始思考的时候他就已经知道他想说什么，他只要适当地让救护车知道这一点。  
“对，你总是知道。”救护车说，猩红的光镜高兴地几乎弯成一线，“你知道我想说什么，对吗？”  
药师抿着一个微笑。  
“我的小鸟儿。”  
这回是一个认真的吻，伴随着话音一道落下。

只是个开始。

救护车像是对这个词着了魔，从偶尔到频繁，到每次都用“我的小鸟儿”来呼唤药师，这个过程快得令人惊异。此前救护车也给他起过各种各样的外号，但每一个都在新鲜劲过去后被首席抛诸脑后，只有这一个。药师虽然惊讶，但仍然像以往一样纵容着恋人在自己身上的这点儿小乐趣，那时救护车还只是个热衷于为人提供机体改造意见的普通医生。  
然而从这时开始，一切都变了。  
药师总是呆在自己的实验室里，沉浸于循环往复的病毒和细菌培养中。生化是个讲究积累和幸运的学问，在药师眼中他比塞伯坦枯燥的金属地表美丽万分。他喜欢看细菌侵蚀金属的过程，可以一看好个大循环，然后乐呵呵地取样去做菌种分离。他也喜欢看病毒侵入系统，甚至成为系统一部分的过程，肉眼看不到具体的变化，但在线程的层面那宛如一场精彩的水晶灯光表演。他研究它们，选育、进阶它们，但从不关心它们最终被用到什么地方去。他也不知道外界变成了什么样，除非救护车拉着他出门，就只有提交报告后的晚上，短暂的一小会儿他会在酒吧放松精神，但也很少与人搭话。  
救护车会因为他和另一个人聊得投缘而控制不住自己的，药师很清楚，他的恋人心眼小得不如手术切割刀的刀尖，又有的是办法利用自己的职权公报私仇。没有人能一直不受伤不生病，就连药师自己有时候都会不小心被自己的病毒或是病菌感染。药师享受着救护车的这种占有欲和嫉妒心，不在乎如果救护车的恋人是另一个人会不会受到有一样的待遇，如果这一切不是因为他，而仅仅只是他刚好是救护车的恋人。药师不在乎，他只是享受现在这种感觉。  
所以当救护车拿着汽车人的邀约来找他时，他既没有询问发生了什么，也不想了解汽车人是什么，他只是看着救护车问：“你也加入吗？”  
“我已经是了。”救护车的胸窗上有那个紫色的标志，他展示出来，“我的小鸟儿，你要跟我在一起吗？”  
这不能算是个问题，药师答应得欣然，即使他依然不知道这意味着什么。  
但不久之后他就知道了：这意味着他的一切成果都将被用于屠戮。  
而且，是救护车亲手施为的屠戮。

“药师，我的小鸟儿，你真是太棒了。”

救护车摁着他的腰，又一次强横地挤进飞机狭窄的接口，直到最深处。携带着热量液体灌入，霎时熨展了药师的机翼，他颤栗着从发声器里吐出满足的呻吟，指尖在床伴的后背上留下几道新的刮痕。  
“再来一次。”他在救护车的接收器边呓语，毫不在乎自己身上已经没有了一块完好的甲片。他知道自己的要求会被满足，他甚至可以无限地要求下去，因为这也是救护车在他身上想要的。  
救护车将他翻了个身，从后方再一次欺压上来，满溢出来的液体濡湿了一切。他们的型号并不相适应，一个地面，一个飞行。救护车要把自己塞进他的体内，不止需要努力，还要弄坏一点东西。他撕扯着药师最为脆弱的机翼，金属在那双可以用来修复的手中变成皱巴巴的废铁。药师在难以忍受的痛苦中发出哽咽，与此同时却在对接中获得被爱的慰藉，彼此对立的感知抢夺着他，却也把他送上云端。  
他被一遍遍的过载冲刷得意识混乱，不知道救护车究竟是在夸奖他，还是他的锈菌和病毒，但那又有什么关系。  
“再来一次，救护车。”  
“如你所愿，我的小鸟儿。”  
药师确信救护车爱他，当然，他也爱着救护车。窗外蔓延的死亡就是佐证，无休无止地惨叫声作为这场扭曲拆卸的背景音，无与伦比的合适。

药师被送进了平衡舱，除了救护车谁都不能靠近。

“这是个教训。”

药师的脖颈有一处开放创口，里面空荡荡的，没有了本该在那里的发声器。他不能出声，不能说话，甚至哪儿都不能去。救护车用光子锁链穿透了他的肩膀和机翼，将他束缚在自己的医疗室角落里。  
药师从黑暗中看着他手术，伤员的一部分肢体在无效的抗议中被替换成随便什么救护车喜欢的东西。他不再提意见，而是直接动手。汽车人的领袖给他权利这么做，而且，他非常高兴能这么做，他不知道领袖借着他的乐趣已经把这座医疗室变成了人尽皆知的刑屋，或许他知道 ，只是对维修床上悲惨的哭喊乐此不疲。  
但他唯独不想听药师的声音。  
现在。  
医疗室里安静下来，破坏大帝看来没有更多的人需要惩戒或是逼供，但救护车自己有一个。  
“我的小鸟儿。”他依然喊得亲昵，甚至连眼神都一如既往。他用手掌盖住那个狰狞的开放创口，给了药师一个吻，黏滑的舌头舔掉了从伤口渗透口腔的能量液，吮走了稀薄的电解液。  
药师顺从地给予他回应，纠缠着侵入进来的金属舌，回以一如既往的渴望。  
然而救护车却起身离开。  
“你还不明白，药师，你是我的小鸟儿。”他傲慢地、居高临下地投下目光，从不示予别人的阴沉和狠戾包裹住红色镜片中药师的虚像，“你永远都是我的，哪儿也别想去，别想骗过我。”  
药师空落落的喉咙无法发出任何声音，但他已经对无休无止的战争腻味了。他已经交出了最具杀伤力，又最容易释放的成果，而后失去了自己的实验室。  
这就是汽车人，只有利用价值，他现在明白了。  
救护车，从一开始就明白。  
药师只是他利用来的一个道具，一个玩具，一个玩偶，随取随予，只需要给他爱，哪怕只是让他误以为那是对他的爱。  
他已经不需要药师继续研究了，他只需要继续拥有他，但研究是药师除了救护车之外，唯有的生活，而救护车连这都从他身上剥夺，让他一无所有。  
救护车拥有他，他拥有救护车。  
或许吧。

 


End file.
